


Beach Boys and Sun Kissed Skin

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocky Ben Solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Day At The Beach, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirty Ben Solo, French Kissing, Gingerrose - Freeform, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Neck Kissing, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Is Not Happy With Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Stormpilot, Summer Vacation, Young Ben Solo, hickey, locked in a room together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: College is over and the summer break has just started. To celebrate Rey is done with college, she agrees to spend the weekend in a beach house with her friends. What she doesn’t expect is for them to invite the cocky Ben Solo along with them.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 200
Collections: Reylo Moodboard Inspiration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts).



> Written for The Writing Den's Reylo Moodboard Event. I really liked your moodboard Sidsaid and I hope you like this fic too!
> 
> Thank you LadyofReylo for beta'ing!

Rey squints her eyes together to get a better look at the four guys playing volleyball further down the beach. She raises one hand to block out the bright sun. Scuffing, she turns to Rose lying on a beach chair beside her.

“I can’t believe I have to spend the weekend with Ben Solo all because of your stupid crush on Armitage.”

Rey lies back down on the picnic blanket they all brought to the beach. The weather forecast predicted lots of sun and warmth. It’s the perfect day to spend on the beach. Everyone seems to have a great time. Poe, Finn, Armitage, and Ben all play volleyball not far from where Rose and Rey are tanning. Everything is great except for the scowl that won’t leave Rey’s face since she saw Ben in the beach house. When Rey agreed to let Armitage join for Rose’s sake, she sure as hell wasn’t expecting him to bring along Ben Solo.

“Ben’s not that bad, Rey.”

Rey reaches for her black sunglasses and puts them on. She watches as Ben pushes his black hair out of his face. Cute dimples form on his cheeks as he laughs at something Poe said. The sweat drips down his toned chest. Rey blinks as she realizes she’s been staring. Brushing some sand off the picnic blanket, she lies back down.

“Ben is an ass.”

“He’s definitely got a nice ass.”

Rey rolls her eyes even though Rose can’t see it. She’s not wrong though Rey will never admit that. Ben is cocky, arrogant and Rey’s been annoyed by his presence since the night he spilled a drink on her new dress the first year in college. He never apologized for ruining her dress and she never forgave him.

The air is hot with a slight breeze. The beach is crowded with families and couples enjoying themselves. Rey is basking in the sun, relaxing from the warmth. That all changes when a volleyball hits her in the stomach and stills in the sand beside her. Startled, she sits up, her sunglasses falling off her face. Irked, her eyes land on Ben who is walking toward her to retrieve the volleyball.

“What the fuck, Ben?” Rey brushes the sand off her skin as he stops in front of her. She wants to wipe the cocky smirk off his face. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Rey picks up the volleyball and throws it to Ben which he easily catches. His height towers over her, his shadow helping to block the sun. “Did you want something? You’re blocking my view.”

Ben clicks his tongue and cocks his head to the side. “Sweetheart, I _am_ the view.”

Rey snorts. He’s aggravating her.

“You’re moodier than usual.”

Maybe if she’ll ignore him long enough, he will go away. Wasn’t he playing with the boys before? Rey lies back down to tan in the sun but the stare from Ben makes the hair rise on her body. Suddenly, she feels a pair of sweaty hands gently grab her and lift her.

“Put me down!”

“You need to _cool down_.”

“Ben!” Rey squeals as he carries her bridal style. He walks the short distance to the ocean. His feet hit the water in no time and he sinks a bit in the soft sand. Ben stops when the water reaches his waist.

“Don’t you dare,” Rey warns already knowing what he has in mind.

“I thought you wanted to be put down,” Ben teases.

She clings on to him for dear life. Her arms are around his neck while she presses her body against his body—and she has no idea how much he enjoys it.

“Ben, no.” Rey panics. She wasn’t planning on getting her hair wet and she didn’t bring any shampoo to wash out the saltwater. He pretends to drop her and she begs for him to not let go.

“What’s the magic word?” he muses.

“Fuck you.”

“Later baby.”

Ben then drops Rey and she’s submerged under the water. She immediately resurfaces and gasps for air, tasting the salt on her tongue. She rubs her eyes to see while water droplets run down her body. Goosebumps form on her skin and she shakes a bit from the cold water.

“You jerk!” She splashes saltwater in his face and he raises his hands to shield himself. “Now I’m all wet thanks to you!” Ben grins.

“I can make you wet in other ways if you let me.”

“Oh, you think you’re quite charming, huh?” Rey sneers.

“Yes, and dreamy too.”

“Not from where I’m standing.”

Ben feigns being hurt and pouts. Rey raises her hands to squeeze out as much water as possible from her hair. A wave hits her in the back and she loses her footing for a moment and falls into Ben. As if on instinct, he wraps his arms around her small form while her hands are on his warm chest.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

Rey swears the smug smirk on his damn pretty face has gotten bigger, if possible. She pushes herself off his chest to force him to let go and his arms drop to his side.

“You’re so full of yourself. As if I’d _ever_ want to have sex with you.” Rey scoffs. The smirk immediately leaves his lips and he looks at her flabbergasted. “Why? I’d have sex with me.”

Rey considers going back to the beach house to dry up. Her fun is ruined and she doesn’t want to spend another minute with Ben. It’s almost like he enjoys annoying her as if he gets a kick out of it.

“Shark!”

Rey squeals and jumps into Ben’s arms. He catches her effortlessly and she clings on to him with her legs around his waist. One hand is under her butt to keep her from falling while the other is on the small of her back.

“Oh, hello.” Ben grins casually as Rey stares into his dark eyes, finally being at eye level. That bastard. What a dirty move.

In one bold move, he leans forward and captures her lips. She widens her eyes but doesn’t push him away again. His lips are warm and welcoming. He’s a good kisser but she already knows that. Rey feels Ben give her butt a slight squeeze. She gasps against his lips and he uses it to his advantage to dive his tongue inside, exploring her.

At some point, he breaks the kiss to pepper her neck with kisses. He sucks the skin until she’s tender and peppers her neck with hot open-mouthed kisses. She’s whimpering softly, completely lost in his touch and the things he does with his mouth. His _oh so glorious_ mouth. How is he so good at this?

“I know, baby.”

Ben’s tone is soft and to some extent gentle. Rey rests her head on his shoulder. His skin is warming her and she isn’t cold anymore. He’s still gently sucking and kissing her skin, carefully nibbling here and there. Once again, the sun is beating down on her and she feels like melting in his embrace.

The moment is short-lived though.

Rey spots Finn and Poe by the shoreline staring directly at her and Ben, making kissing faces. A chill runs down her spine when she realizes they’re mocking her. Jerks. She knows she’ll never hear the end of this.

She uses her arms to push herself off Ben and he lets go of her with a puzzled expression. Rey pushes through the water as she walks away from him, heading for the dry sand on land. She ignores the mocking faces Finn and Poe are still making at her.

“I hate you guys.”

Rey stops by the beach chair where Rose is now sitting, grinning at her friend but she doesn’t comment on what she obviously saw too.

“ _Why did you invite Ben? You know how much he annoys me_ ,” Finn mocks Rey in a high-pitched voice, repeating something she said not so long ago.

“Yeah, we can all tell how annoyed you are.” Poe breaks out in laughter along with Finn.

Rey picks up a towel and wraps it around herself, ignoring what Finn and Poe said. The stares from everyone makes her uncomfortable. Only Armitage is unbothered by it all, bored might even. He picks at his nails and rolls his eyes before speaking low enough for only Rey to hear.

“If you’re so annoyed by him, why do you always end up snogging him?”

Ben follows shortly after. Rey internally prays that he didn’t hear them. The water is dripping down his body but he doesn’t grab a towel to dry himself. Her eyes rake over his defined muscles before their eyes meet and he winks at her.

Ben _did_ hear them. He heard it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time I updated this fic. Here you go!  
> I'm aiming to get the last chapter published asap too.

Rey heads straight for the shower when they all get back to the beach house. She shampoos her hair with the bottle she borrowed from Rose and rinses out the saltwater. A cold shower is what she needed to cool down her hot skin. Stepping out of the shower, she dries her body before she wraps a white towel securely around herself.

Rey stops in front of a mirror, a dark spot on her neck catching her attention. She raises a finger to poke the spot and winces. Rey then remembers Ben kissing her neck while they were in the water. She sighs softly, partly annoyed over having to cover up a stupid hickey. Poe and Finn can never know.

She pads across the bathroom floor and opens the door to step out. The hallway is hot just like the rest of the beach house and she internally groans by the thought of getting outvoted on picking a house with a pool. No one thought it necessary since the ocean is five seconds away.

Rey steps into the bedroom she shares with Rose. She drops the towel to the floor and walks in all of her naked glory towards the closet to grab some new clothes. She picks out a floral summer dress and shimmers a pair of black lace panties up her legs, disregarding a bra. It’ll be too hot for one in the heat.

A male throat clears behind her and Rey’s blood freezes. She turns to see Ben casually splayed over her bed, arms behind his head to get a better view. Rey shields her chest and screams.

“Oh my God, Ben! Get out!”

He smirks but doesn’t move an inch and Rey already knows he’s not going anywhere. Ben ignores her request and bites his bottom lip with no intention of hiding how he looks her up and down.

“Why are you hiding? I’ve already seen everything.”

Rey feels her cheeks heating up. She turns her back to Ben, feeling his burning stare on her as she throws the floral dress over her head. Smoothing the wrinkles, she spins on her heel to face him.

“This is not your bedroom. Why are you here?”

“I was sent to told you dinner is ready. Thought I’d wait here ‘til you were done with your shower.” He shrugs.

“I’m done now, get out.”

Rey walks back to the white towel and picks it up. She uses the towel to squeeze out some water from her hair. Ben stands to his feet and pads over to Rey. He stops when he’s in front of her. She ignores him and avoids his eyes. Why isn’t he leaving?

A pointer finger is placed under Rey’s chin and her head is turned to look at Ben. “Are you ignoring me?”

Rey’s eyes widen as a blush creeps up her cheeks. Go away.

“Don’t touch me,” she says and takes a step back. Ben follows and steps along with her, his voice coming out huskier.

“You weren’t complaining at the beach.”

If Rey’s cheeks couldn’t get any redder, it sure feels like it. Her whole face is burning up as the blush increases. The smug smirk on Ben’s face only confirms her suspicion of how obvious her embarrassment is. She should be mad—furious—with him but somehow the thought of him watching her naked only arouses her. Rey can’t deny her attraction to Ben and the feeling is undoubtedly mutual. He catches sight of the hickey on her neck and a proud smile adores his features, almost as if he’s satisfied with marking her.

Ben steps even closer and Rey holds her breath in anticipation. His gaze flickers to her lips as if he’s thinking about kissing her before he slowly starts to lean in. She doesn’t try to stop him. The white towel falls from her hand to the floor, already forgotten.

“What is taking you so long? Dinner was ready fifteen minutes ago. We’re all—”

Rose stops in the doorway, realizing that she is interrupting something. Rey immediately pulls away from Ben by the sound of her friend’s voice, missing the hurt expression of rejection on his face.

“We’re coming,” Rey smiles and walks past Rose before heading into the living room where the table is made and dinner is served. Her cheeks are still red when she sits down, purposely on the other end of the table, far away from Ben, and she is grateful that no one makes a mocking comment about being late with him. She lifts a hand to card her hair over one side of her shoulder, hiding the hickey.

Rey avoids eye contact with Ben during dinner. She sips on the red wine that Poe has bought for the occasion and she secretly wishes there is more alcohol she can drown herself in. There’s still light outside. The sun hasn’t gone down yet. Rey considers going to the beach to look for seashells before it gets too dark. Maybe Rose will come along too if she isn’t too busy with getting to bone Armitage.

“Is anyone up for watching a movie?” Finn asks as they all stand from the table.

“Great idea, babe. I vote for a horror movie.” Poe sides with his boyfriend while he grabs his dish, cutlery and glass, and heads for the kitchen. “They always make Rey scream and it’s so funny,” he calls from the kitchen making Rey squirm.

How dare he. Poe knows how much she hates horror, thinking they’re pointless. Why does anyone wish to deliberately be scared senseless?

“I’m—I’m not scared of horror movies...”

“Of course not.”

The table is quickly cleaned in the living room. Poe makes popcorn while Armitage and Finn scroll through Netflix, discussing what movie to pick. They go into the horror section and Rey’s stomach drops. She feels a presence behind her and someone leans down to whisper in her ear.

“Don’t be scared. I promise I’ll protect you.” Ben’s hot breath fans over her ear. He nibbles on the skin and Rey widens her eyes. She spins on her heel to face him and lifts her hands to push his chest, muttering “go away.” Ben doesn’t budge and grins at her.

Poe walks in from the kitchen, balancing three bowls of popcorn in his arms. He places them on the table in front of the couches and takes a seat. Finn follows suit and takes a seat next to his boyfriend. Rey walks into the kitchen to grab six glasses and a pitcher to fill with water, thinking all that salt will make them thirsty.

While standing by the sink, she hears someone walk into the kitchen to her.

“Thought you might need help,” Ben smiles and grabs the glasses.

“Thanks.”

Everyone is seated when they walk back in and Rey nearly groans when she realizes the only option left is sitting next to Ben. She _knows_ they all did it deliberately. Grudgingly, she takes a seat at the end and he sits down beside her.

Finn still argues with Armitage on what horror movie they should pick along with Rose and Poe who has joined the discussion but Rey doesn’t listen. She’d rather be at the beach, collecting seashells and enjoying the sound of the crashing waves. Ben places an arm on the top of the couch, around her shoulders. Rey decides not to comment on it in case he just wants to sit comfortably. It’s not like he’s _doing_ anything.

“How about we watch _The Conjuring_?” Poe asks. “It’s based on a true story.”

“So is _Annabelle_. Can’t we watch that? It’s really good,” Rose suggests, leaning into Armitage’s arm and shoulder.

Rey doesn’t want to watch either of the suggestions. She’s the type of person who gets nightmares from _Scary Movie_ and the series is supposed to be one big joke.

“You can hold my hand if you get scared,” Ben whispers, leaning into her side when the intro to the movie _It_ begins.

“No thanks. I’m good.” Rey waves him off but as the movie continues, she figures she might take him up on the offer.

Already from the first jump scare when the clown Pennywise kills Gordie, Rey grabs Ben’s hand and she doesn’t let go. He gently squeezes to reassure her he’s got her if something happens. As the movie gets scarier, Rey scoots closer to Ben. When they’re halfway through the movie, she’s curled up into his side, hiding her head in his shoulder.

“Are you scared?” he whispers loud enough for only her to hear.

“No,” she lies.

“Then why are you still holding my hand?”

“Shut up.”

At some point, it gets too much for Rey. She untangles herself from Ben and manages to sneak out from the living room without drawing too much attention. The light flickers above her head when she’s reached her bedroom and it goes out, leaving her in total darkness.

The horror movie is still branded in her mind and she imagines all kinds of scenarios of what is hiding in the dark. Rey starts breathing heavily, getting anxious. A hand clambers over her mouth to suppress the scream she lets out. Calming down, the hand wanders to rest lovingly on her chin.

“Shh, it’s just me.”

“Ben?”

Rey feels his breath fan over her lips. He doesn’t say more but she knows it’s him. Warm lips are pressed to hers in the next second and she leans into the kiss. Rey fists his shirt in the dark, pulling him closer if possible. It doesn’t matter how many times she rejects him. He keeps coming back and eventually she caves in.

He pulls away from her when the lights start to flicker back on and he’s gone as swiftly as he came. Rey stands left alone, breathless in the bedroom with a feeling she can’t describe. Rose walks in the next minute. Noticing her friend’s slight swollen red lips, she raises an eyebrow.

“He likes you, you know. That’s why he keeps hitting on you.”

“Ben is not hitting on me. He’s annoying me because he gets a kick out of it.”

Ben only kisses her because he finds her hot. It’s got nothing to do with love and affection. Rey only kisses him because the feeling is mutual. If he wasn’t such a cocky bastard, she would be all over him, pining and whining over the slightest form of attention he would give her.

Rose rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say.”

Ben doesn’t like her. He doesn’t. He can’t.

Maybe he does…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever but I'm finally done with this fic. Phew

It’s dark when Rey gets back from the beach. She’s carrying a white plastic bucket filled to the brim with various seashells in all kinds of colors. Her wet feet are drying from wading in the water. The ghost of Ben’s lips is still lingering on her lips.

Reaching the beach house, she sets the white bucket down in front of the entrance. Rey uses her hands to brush her clothes off, making sure no sand gets dragged inside before she steps over the threshold, closing the door behind her.

Her bare feet pat on the floor as she walks in the hall, heading for her bedroom. It’s quiet in the beach house. She assumes everyone has parted ways and gone to bed.

The door is locked when Rey twists the doorknob. She furrows her eyebrows and pounds on the door, annoyed. Why is it locked?

“Rose? Why is the door locked?!”

She hears giggling coming from inside the room but no one answers. Growing impatient, Rey pounds harder on the door. “Rose! This isn’t funny! What are you doing?!”

The door opens in the next second. Rose peeks her head out but hides her shoulders behind it. “Umm, can you do me a huge favor and sleep in Armitage’s bed tonight?”

Rey widens her eyes. She notices how tousled Rose’s dark hair is and connects the dots. She is not alone. Rose locked the door so her friend wouldn’t barge in while she’s busy boning Armitage. How rude. And now she expects Rey to sleep in a room with Ben.

“Are you kidding me? What kind of friend are you?”

“The kind of friend that helps you get laid.”

The door is slammed closed in her face the next second. Rey forms another fist with her hand and readies it to knock a third time when the door opens. Her wash bag is thrown in her arms and she catches it. The door is slammed back shut again.

With a frown on her lips, Rey wanders down the hall and stops in front of Ben and Armitage’s shared room. Her hands are sweaty and slight shaking. She gives herself a few minutes to compose herself before she pulls the doorknob and walks inside.

Ben lies on his back, eyes glued to his phone. He looks up, expecting to see Armitage but raises his eyebrows in confusion when Rey stands there instead.

“Have you come to hold my hand again?” Ben muses.

Rey thinks back to what Rose said. _He likes you, you know_. Maybe she’s right. Maybe Ben does like her. There’s only one way to find out.

“Are you hitting on me?”

He stares at her for a moment before breaking the silence.

“I have been for the last four years but thanks for noticing,” Ben says without missing a beat. He looks back on his phone as if what he just said is no big deal.

“I—I…” Rey’s mouth hangs slightly agape, speechless. “Why?” is all she manages to get out. She marches over to the king-sized bed when he just ignores her. Snatching the phone from his hand, he finds her eyes.

Ben reaches for the phone but Rey only lifts her arm higher up in the air. Having none of that, he pushes himself up in a sitting position to reach it but she is quicker and draws her arm further away. Rey ends up falling on her back with her arm above her head. Ben uses the advantage to climb on top of her and she locks her legs around his waist to keep in place.

He attempts to reach for the phone for the third time when Rey speaks up. “You like me or something?”

Ben stops moving at once, hand clasped around his phone. “Yes.”

Rey waits for him to burst out in laughter but he just continues staring sincerely into her eyes. The cocky, arrogant side is gone with the wind. Maybe it’s a trick. It must be. He can’t like her. He can’t.

“Stop lying.” Rey lets go of the phone and pushes on Ben’s chest. He immediately rolls off her, not expecting it.

“I’m not.”

“Why would you like me? You ruined my new dress at a frat party freshman year of college and you never apologized either.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“What do you mean you ‘didn’t mean to’?”

Ben cards a hand through his tousled dark curls, frustrated, distracting Rey for a moment. He sits up again and she follows, watching him part his lips to speak.

“I wanted to talk to you from the moment you entered my fraternity. I spend the whole night working up the courage to walk over to you. Someone bumped into me and you started screaming before I could explain myself.”

Rey blinks, speechless. All those years, she thought he had it out for her and deliberately wanted to humiliate her. As if sensing her hesitation, he inches closer and urges her to lie down again with him on top.

“I really like you.”

It is as if the world is slowing down and they are the only ones left on the planet. At least that is how it feels like to Rey.

“Please say you feel something too.”

Ben’s lips are so close to her lips, she can feel his breath fan over her skin as he speaks. There’s a hint of need that he hasn’t shown before, some sort of vulnerability. It’s new to her.

“I do feel something for you,” she finds herself slowly saying. It’s the closest she’ll come to ‘I like you too’ and he knows it. There are lips on her lips in the next second. Rey can feel Ben grinning against her mouth.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

And just like that, he’s back to his cocky self.

“Let’s not ruin it with you talking.”

Rey places her hands behind the back of Ben’s head and presses his lips more firmly against her lips to silence him. The way he kisses is the same as always but Rey enjoys it more this time. Maybe, just maybe, Ben’s confession has something to do with that.

Fingers creep under the hem of her dress and it’s ripped off her body and discarded to the floor. Ben breaks apart from her lips to kiss down her neck and continue down between the valley of her naked chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles on her skin. “You have such pretty tits too.”

His words send a blush over Rey’s cheeks. Ben sighs longingly and grabs a breast in each hand, kneading them thoroughly. “It was hard to watch you stand there all naked and beautiful and not do anything about it,” he sighs.

“Stop,” Rey whines, getting redder in the face.

Ben gives her breasts one last squeeze before he moves further down her body. “I bet your pussy is really sweet—”

Rey grabs Ben by the collar of his shirt and drags his face up to her face, silencing him with her lips. “I told you to stop,” she mumbles softly. He doesn’t answer her with a cocky comeback like she expected him to but instead kisses her sweetly back much to her delight.

At some point, he quickly breaks the kiss to rid himself of his shirt with his pants following suit. A hand sneaks down Rey’s naked stomach and lands at the waistband of her underwear. Rey lifts her hips off the mattress and Ben easily yanks them off her. He spreads her legs to make room for himself before he lines up.

It’s a smooth entrance. Rey’s mouth forms an ‘o’ by the thickness of his cock. He’s bigger than she dreamed about but she will never tell him that. His ego doesn’t need more boosting.

Ben slowly pulls out and slams right back in again, scooching Rey a little further up the mattress. Skin slaps skin as he picks up the pace.

“ _I wanted to do this_ … _the first time I saw you_ ,” Ben pants.

“ _Shag me? How romantic_ ,” Rey replies sarcastically.

“ _No_ ,” Ben huffs. “ _Be with you_.”

Ben thrusts heatedly into Rey and she moans in response. She might be the loudest person in the summer house, waking everyone up, but at the moment she doesn’t care. A small part of her hopes she’s keeping Rose and Armitage awake.

Her breasts bounce with every thrust. “ _Fuck_ ,” Ben mumbles under his breath, only getting further aroused by the sight.

Ben knew he wanted Rey the second he laid his eyes on her. She was the most beautiful woman in the room and when she smiled, he was a goner. He spent a few hours drinking, working up the courage to walk right over and strike up a conversation with her. Things, however, didn’t go as planned.

When he finally made his way to the beauty that had caught his attention, a fellow drunk frat buddy bumped into him and Ben spilled the drink he had redied for Rey all over her new dress. Ben tried to lighten the situation with humor but it only provoked Rey and made it worse.

Ben thought his chances with Rey were ruined forever until he caught her staring him down at campus. It was one hot summer day and he had taken off his shirt. The blush on her cheeks when she knew he had caught her looking made him aware of the mutual attracted they shared.

Ben can barely believe his eyes as he has the same woman underneath him, in the most intimate way possible, screaming and moaning his name. He can feel her whole body shake as she comes and he soon follows.

Exhausted, he falls on top of her, squeezing her breasts to his chest. Panting, he burrows his face in the crook of her neck. It’s silent between the two as they catch their breath.

“I’m in love with you,” he whispers in her ear.

Ben lifts his head to stare into Rey’s shocked eyes. She mutters softly “what?”, letting his words sink in.

“I meant what I said.” He laces his fingers gently with hers, smiling when she doesn’t reject him by drawing her hand back. “I want to be with you.”

Rey opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted by Poe shouting outside their door.

“What do you mean you ‘let Rey share a room with Ben’?! Are you crazy?! What kind of friend are you?!”

There is more commotion going on and muffled voices talking but neither of them can make out what they’re saying. Poe is the only one who is loud and clear.

“I hope boning Armitage was worth it!”

Rey ignores the voices growing louder and looks back at Ben. The whole house is awake and it’s a matter of time before they’re interrupted.

“I’m sorry I never let you explain yourself. Instead, I shouted at you in front of everyone. How can you not hate me? I thought you hated me.” She looks away again, ashamed. This ridiculous feud between them could have been prevented if she hadn’t acted out in anger.

“I want to be with you too,” she mumbles quietly.

Ben beams. He pulls out of her and draws the blanket around them before he brings Rey into his warm embrace.

“Rey? Are you alive?”

“Reeeeey!”

“Ben! What have you done with Rey?”

Poe and Finn bang on the door while shouting at the top of their lungs. Rey sighs. They’ll never stop unless she says something.

“I’m fine, guys. I want to be alone with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Ben muses.

Rey hums in agreement and leans up to kiss him.


End file.
